


rise and shine

by lemonlime_11



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AFAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Begging, Bottom Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Choking, Cock Warming, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Horny Mirage | Elliott Witt, Kinky, Kissing, Lemon, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other, PWP without Porn, Romance, Sleepy Sex, Top Mirage | Elliott Witt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlime_11/pseuds/lemonlime_11
Summary: elliott wakes up before bloodhound does. he decides to have a little fun with them
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 53





	rise and shine

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for ceclios for proofreading and editing this <3

Peaceful, quiet breathing was heard in the shared room of Bloth and Elliott. Though the two agreed to head to bed early, Bloth had picked up Elliott’s terrible sleeping habit of sleeping in longer than they intended to. 

The sun had already risen from the horizon, sunlight peered through the blinds and curtains, leaving a glare across the trickster’s face. He shifted his body, bringing the covers up more and pulling his lover closer to him as he nested his head at the back of their neck. Though now awake, he sighed heavily as he kept his eyes closed as he waited for Bloth to wake up as well. If Elliott ever woke up earlier than them, they would always trace their scars on their body and features on their face. It would sometimes even lead to Bloth waking up and swatting their hand away.

Minutes passed, but it felt like hours to him. The silence was deafening but had been broken by the hunter. Elliott’s head rose as they looked down on them. Their body seemed to lean back into his as their face seemed to scrunch up ever so slightly. Elliott was perplexed at the sound they made as well; it was either a high pitched groan or a whine. The more he thought about it, the more blood rushed down south. He himself groaned as well at that fact. 

Another moment passed and Bloth had made another sound and another shift in their movement. This time their legs moved. Elliott huffed. He gave them a kiss on the back of their neck before he raised his head again. He gave them a kiss on their cheek and whispered to them “Baby~. Rise and shine.”

He received no answer. He sighed and pouted, with his one free hand sliding down and resting it on their hip. His other arm was under and wrapped around their body. His free hand slowly moved down the side of their body, reaching Bloth’s thighs. Though their thighs were covered by their sweatpants, Elliott grabbed as much as he could and gripped it. He looked down to see the hunter’s reaction, but there was none. “Please baby, wake uuup~” He groaned.

Elliott’s sweats felt like they were shrinking on him, his erection growing slightly more. Slowly, he slid his arm that was underneath Bloth, out from under them, and propped himself up on his elbow. Without being too careful or too rough, he placed his hand under their knee and lifted them over his own legs. Even though they were still clothed, Elliott still loved the sight he’s seeing. His hand traveled towards the hem off their pants and slid under it. He cursed under his breath when he felt that they hadn’t been wearing any garments underneath.

He took his sweet time moving down towards Bloth’s heat. His fingers grazed over their smooth skin, before it traveled up between their folds, wetting his fingers. Once his fingers reached their clit, he applied pressure then rubbed it a moment. Bloth whimpered by default. Slowly, Elliott was rubbing circles on their clit as their body was shifting little by little. He suddenly pushed a finger into their heat, now covered with their wetness, slowly pushing it in and out of them. Bloth was still asleep, yet gradually being more vocal. Elliott leaned down towards their jawline and kissed it, then moving down towards their neck, leaving gentle kisses.

Bloth’s eyes were barely opened when they groaned, “Mm... my love?” 

They tried to move their body, but Elliott shushed and reassured them as he looked down on them, “I’m right here babe, it’s okay,” he paused his movements, “How was your sleep?”

Bloth only groaned and looked back up at them and spoke, their voice sounding rough from just waking up. “It seems like you had a nice dream too. Wanna talk about it?”

“I did not dream of anything my beloved.”

“Well, I beg to differ from those sounds you made you sleep. Hmm?”

They scoffed. “I assure that I was silent as I was asleep.”

With careful movement, Elliott moved his thumb and pushed it against their clit once again. Bloth whimpered and closed their eyes.

“And that was the exact sound I heard right before you woke up...” then continuing thrusting his finger in them once again, slowly. 

“You were already whiny and needy. And so wet for me...” Elliott whispered his last sentence. He moved hips only a little so that Bloth could feel their erection at their rear. Their face blushed at his words and actions. Their hips attempted to thrust into Elliot’s finger, but he refused and pulled it out from them, his palm resting on their mound. He tsked, “Ah ah, patience. I’m the one in control~”

He lifted his other hand to cup their face and give them a kiss before resting his arm again. Once again, his finger slipped into his lover. With Bloth’s current state, it’s not giving them any pleasure. They begged with a whine for more. 

Bloth moved their hand onto his occupied arm and looked at him "Please Elliott… You are being a tease!"

Their other hand gripped the bedsheets as Elliott suddenly pushed another finger in them, slowing his pace. "I don't think you deserve to cum after yesterday's match. I'm sure you remember everything clearly, right? You let me look like an idiot!”

"Mm. Which part dear?" They spoke with a small, smug grin.

Elliott laid his body down on his side. His arm that was propped up, slid under their body to place his hand over their neck. He lightly gripped their throat and pulled back, the back of their body now against Elliott's chest. "Don't play dumb with me. Tell me what you did.”

His fingers thrust into them only once. They held back a moan as best they could, "I took most of the resources we needed for battle..."

They were rewarded with another pump of his fingers. "And?"

"I left you behind outside the ring rather than waiting for you..." they spoke.

"I think you're forgetting one more thing darling." he whispered to them, his fingers now moving at a steady pace.

Their breathing began to quicken, now a bit louder. "I had used you as a distraction to get an advantage on the opposing squad, and let you fall!"

Being gracious, Elliott quickened his pace, his fingers curling at their most sensitive spot. This resulted in moans escaping from them. Their hips did their best to move into his fingers with how they're positioned. 

Elliott soon felt their walls tightening around their fingers. Their moans slowly becoming louder. On that note, Elliott pulled his fingers out of them, leaving them to be out of breath, and a mess. 

"My love, please let me finish…" they whined. 

"I will darling I will. As I said, be patient." he spoke as his own thumb traveled over his fingers, wet from Bloth. 

Bloth's breathing could be seen, their chest rising and falling as loose strands of their hair stick to their forehead. Elliott loosened his grip around their neck and gently rubbed his thumb on their skin. Their drive to their orgasm was falling quickly by the second. When the time felt right, Elliott plunged three of his fingers into their heat. Their breath shook, whimpering into his touch. The tip of Elliott’s fingers teased their sensitive spot once again. Just like before, the trickster worked them slowly, then quickly. As soon as he felt their walls tighten, he pulled his fingers out again. A few tears had escaped from the hunter and dripped down their face. Their breathing was uneven and shaking from pleasure. Elliot leaned over and looked at their features. He wiped their tears away and kissed their cheek lovingly.

“You’re doing so well baby, just a little bit longer okay?” Elliott cooed.

Bloth nodded their head vigorously, their eyes shut tightly. 

Elliott peppered kisses on their cheek, to the back of their neck. Their body moved as close as they can towards Elliott’s, feeling his member now aching more against the confinements of his pants. And again, a quick thrust of his three fingers were pushed into Bloth.

Again, they were worked at a slow pace, gradually to a quickened one. Bloth gripped the bedsheets for support, their eyes shut and wishing for release. The trickster felt more slick being produced from them, his fingers now gliding easily into them as his fingers curl in their deep cavern. The hunter let out the most sinful noises as their walls unexpectedly became tight on his fingers. They were unable to speak as they came over his fingers, hard. Regardless of how much pleasure Bloth was experiencing, Elliot continued to finger them through their orgasm. 

They wanted to close their legs, but they couldn’t. Their legs furiously trembled as his arm kept them wide open for his fingers. To Bloth, it seemed there would be no end to their orgasm until Elliott's fingers could no longer be pleasurable. They soon stopped moaning and shaking, taking in heavy, deep breaths. Elliott slowly stopped moving his fingers and rested them inside as his lover calmed down from their high.

When their heavy breathing seemed to have slowed, Elliott pulled his fingers from them. They were still warm and full of slick once they were out in the cool air. He ran his thumb over his fingers again and shuddered “Fuck, babe… there’s so much.”

They huffed as they continued to focus on their breathing. Elliott moved his hand away from between their legs and allowed them to close them. Without Bloth noticing, he slowly brought his hand up to his mouth and licked one of his fingers. They tasted so sweet to him, like candy. One by one, he licked their juices off his fingers, then whispered into their ear and purred: “You taste so amazing too.”

Bloth raised a brow. They could smell a faint difference in his breath. They turned their head towards him as they moved to where they now laid on their back. A hand was raised to his face and cupped his cheek “Elliott, you are weird sometimes.”

“But you still love me. And I know damn well you find it cute!” He chuckled. 

“Mhm. Sure my love, believe what you wish~.”

Elliott grumbled. Laid himself back down, his arms enveloping the hunter’s small waist. The two enjoyed the peace and quiet, but the trickster wanted to continue his session with them. His erection still seemed to be excited, even just minutes of cuddling. He noticed the hunter’s breathing slowing down, perhaps falling back asleep. Like the impatient child he was, he whined out loud for the hunter’s attention.

“What is it?” They questioned him, their voice hinting of their tiredness.

“I’m hungry, baby. Let’s get up!” He nudged them. 

“We can eat together at lunch. Go and eat something for the morning, I wish to rest a while longer...” they spoke as their arm covered their eyes. Their accent was so thick and rich, it made Elliott zone out sometimes; like right now. He agreed to whatever Bloth had said and moved down towards their thighs, the blankets and sheets being pulled down from them. Before they were able to question why Elliott’s movement was so rushed, they felt their pants being swiftly taken off of them. They shivered from the cold and looked down to see Elliott upright on his knees, tossing their sweatpants to the floor. 

They propped themselves on their elbows and gave them a stern look “Elli-ott!!”

Their voice pitched at the end of his name when he unexpectedly leaned down to their thighs and opened them, dragging his tongue on their sensitive clit and his beard rubbing against the skin on their thighs. They wanted to close their legs since they were still delicate from just a few moments ago, but Elliott gripped their thighs and spread them open. 

He could feel their legs tremble immediately once his tongue came in contact with their overstimulated clit. After a few light kitten licks, his eyes looked up at them. Their elbows fell to the bed and their hands gripped the sheets. Their eyes were shut as their breath shook once again. He grinned then pushed his tongue into them, tasting their fluids. 

Bloth was truly shaken up. Elliott knew all of their weak spots and used it against them. His tongue had licked up their soaking slit and sucked hard on their clit. They removed their hands from the sheets and moved them down to lace their fingers in the trickster’s hair. His hair was tugged every time an obscene, sucking noise sound was heard and their sensitive part had been touched. 

“St-stop teasing me… I can not keep up, please finish me... “ they whimpered. Hearing them being so frail and their voice quiver was probably Elliott’s biggest turn on. To see one of the most feared Legends writhe beneath him.  
  
Elliott felt them shake more pleasure. He knew they were about to cum. Removing one of his hands from their thighs, he plunged two of his fingers into them as his tongue licked them. After a few pumps and rubbing his fingers on their pearl, they came again on his tongue. They moaned much louder than before, whimpering as their orgasm hit them. Elliott was quick to lap them up before their legs closed again. He went at his own, slow pace. His eyes darted up again to see them breathing heavily, trying to calm down as they received more pleasure after their second orgasm.

Delicate kisses were placed on their mound, slowly tracing up to their stomach. The trickster slid his hands over their body and placed his hands at their waist as his body laid between their legs. He looked up at them with pleading, yet promising eyes “Do you think you can cum one more time for me baby?”

He waited for a response from them. They were exhausted and highly doubted they could handle another round. Yet, they nodded their head slowly as they were catching their breath. Elliott gave a final kiss to their stomach before he sat up on his knees. His sweats were pulled off along with his boxers, his dick finally out from its confines. He placed his hands under Bloth’s knees pushed them up close to their chest. They were teased as his member slid between their folds, capturing what's left of their slick. Slowly, he leaned over and pushed himself into them.

By the time Bloth had reached the base of his cock, Elliott towered over them. Elbows laid on either side of them, fingers through and gripped the hunter’s thick, long curls. They were quick to wrap their arms around him, hands resting on his shoulder blades. Elliott slowly pulled out, then thrust roughly into them. A shaky breath left them, fingernails digging into his skin and leaving light red marks down their back. 

Foreheads touched together as Elliott put rhythm to his thrusts. His hands moved to the back of their head, moving it to face them directly. The two stared into each others’ eyes for a brief moment, until the trickster placed his lips on their’s with some force, taking in their lovely moans. This time, they could taste their fluids as Elliott kissed them. They would typically refuse to let his mouth near theirs after he would eat them out. But this time, they didn’t care. They craved for sweet release for the _third_ time that morning.

They felt they couldn’t cum again, but they did without warning. As they broke from the kiss, their walls tightened but were slightly weaker the third time around. Meanwhile, Elliott continued to thrust into them as they rode out their orgasm. Breathless moans escaped from them, their mouth hanging open. Elliott was close. He tightened his grip in their hair before giving a few final thrusts before releasing inside them. 

He hadn’t pulled out yet. He waited for both of them to catch their breaths before he plants a kiss on the corner of their lips. When they both did, Elliott gave them a loving kiss on their lips, his fingers loosening up and resting in their hair as their foreheads and noses touch again.

“I thought you didn’t like me kissing you after I’ve eaten you out? Hmm? What’s with the sudden change?” He spoke in between breaths, still sounding as cocky as ever.

Their arms fell to their sides, then a hand playfully pushed up at his shoulder, a weak attempt at pushing him away. He chuckled as they responded “Oh quiet you. Why must you point that out? I did not wish to ruin our moment is all, but it seems you already did. I love you too, elskan.”

Bloth’s eyes were half-lidded, staring up back into Elliott’s “And please get out of me, for the love of Gods Ell. It is not like you have the energy to continue.”

Both hands pushed at his shoulders away playfully. He scoffed “In a few minutes can be round four if you really want to. I just need a few minutes, okay, Sugar?”

“Four-? Ahh!” they couldn’t finish their sentence as the trickster’s fingers moved from their hair, down to their clit again. Their legs desperately tried to close again, but Elliott was in the way.

“I love you, baby, so much…” he spoke, then another long kiss was placed on their lips. 

They returned it gratefully, their hands reaching up to his head and holding it as his sides as he does so:

“And I as well, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Notes
> 
> ceclios: why is this so long you horny fuck
> 
> me: IDK i wanted it to end after elliott fingers them and IDK WHAT HAPPENED NEXT


End file.
